


Modern Marvels

by NiennaNir



Series: Love and Other Nursery Tales [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiennaNir/pseuds/NiennaNir
Summary: When I was your age I had to walk to school. Through the snow. Up hill. Both ways. While being chased by bears.





	Modern Marvels

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the rest of this series, Jamie is Steve's biological son via Science.

“My cocoa’s cold,” Jamie stared down into the Iron Man mug, his brow scrunched up as he swirled the contents idly with his spoon. He looked up across the kitchen table with his most pathetic face and on the other side of the kitchen Clint froze with his hand half way to his mouth as if he could somehow avoid responsibility by pretending he was invisible.

“Well if you’d drink the cocoa instead of just playing in the marshmallows,” Bucky said, but he swept up the mug popping it into the microwave, giving Clint a jostle as he passed for good measure.

“He’s dragging his feet so he can stay up later,” Bruce observed serenely, his attention to his Stark pad flicking up for only a moment to catch Jamie’s stifled snicker with an answering smirk of his own.

“Why are you using the popcorn setting?” Steve asked with a frown, looking up from the book he’d been reading to take a swallow of his own cocoa.

“Because the popcorn setting doesn’t argue with me,” Bucky replied with a glower. “It doesn’t beep at me to check that there’s something in the microwave, it doesn’t add a minute to the timer, it just runs the microwave, it’s a miracle.” He tossed both hands in the air before reaching out and opening the microwave door. He took a sip from the Iron Man mug, making a horrified face and blowing on the surface.

“Way to be an old man Barnes,” Clint observed with a smile from his place seated on the end of the breakfast bar counter. He tossed a mini marshmallow into the air, catching it in his mouth.

“So sue me, we didn’t have kitchen radiation when Steve and I were kids,” Bucky replied, setting the mug in front of Jamie. “Don’t drink that, it’s too hot.” 

“It has a beverage setting,” Steve pointed out.

“Yes and we won’t be using it,” Bucky replied. “As I don’t have any wild fascination with explaining to an emergency room nurse why there’s a nine-year-old with burns on his face. Again.”

“I was ten,” Steve half mumbled to himself.

“How did you heat up your cocoa if you didn’t have microwaves?” Jamie asked, returning his spoon to the mug and stirring it slowly. He bit his lip as four marshmallows flew through the air, landing one after the other in his mug.

“We drank our coffee cold, like men.” Bucky replied.

“Peggy used Howard’s bunsen burner.” Steve added, his attention once more absorbed in the book he’d been reading. The cover said “Bare Minimum Parenting” no one was really sure who had left it in front of Steve’s door with a post it note that read “The best hands-on guide to fatherhood” but everyone’s money was on Sam. Steve was taking it a lot more seriously than he probably should have.

“Peggy was a better man than the rest of us and I’ll swear to it,” Bucky replied waving his own mercifully empty mug through the air. “She wasn’t going to drink cold coffee when where was an open chemical flame right there. You all are spoiled, you are.”

“I grew up in the circus, if we wanted to use the microwave we had to sneak into the Seven-Eleven when the clerk wasn’t looking,” Clint said, stuffing a fist full of marshmallows into his mouth and tossing three more into Jamie’s mug. Jamie grinned at him around the one he’d just fished out with his spoon.

“Don’t look at me, I use an electric tea kettle,” Bruce added.

“I used to have one of those curly Q’s,” Clint declared pensively. Bruce looked up at him with a blank expression and Clint glanced between Steve and Bucky who looked equally as confused. “It was, well it was a bicycle handle grip with a piece of metal coming out of one end in a curl and you plugged the other end into the wall and stuck it in the coffee cup.”

“Oh I remember those,” Bruce nodded. “You could boil water with those things. I can remember guys in college using them to make cup-o-soup.”

“What did you do when the cocoa got hot?” Jamie asked, giving Clint a cautious look.

“Unplug it and take it out of the cup,” Clint replied with a shrug. Steve looked up from his book with a horrified expression.

“And pray you didn’t burn your hand off,” Bruce added, taking a sip of his tea.

Bucky watched as Clint pitched three more marshmallows into Jamie’s mug, his eyes narrowed in consideration for a long moment before he turned to Steve. “It’s possible Barton might be nearly as much of a man as Pegs.”

“We’re going to have a long talk later about sexism,” Steve replied, looking up from his book with a frown. “And fire safety.” 

“No blow torches,” Jamie mumbled on reflex around a jaw cracking yawn. Steve stared at his son for a long moment as Jamie absently chased marshmallows around his mug, his chin propped on one hand.

“Drink your cocoa,” Steve said dispassionately, returning to his book.


End file.
